rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphoom-Zhah
About him Aphoom-Zhah or in translation The Cold Flame is a Great Old One that appears similar to Cthugha but cold and grey. His appearence when he changed from human to a living ice being change horribly. In his human form, he was a middle aged man, he had brown short hair, blue striking eyes, a magnificent body figure, but he had to hide it all in a tough winter suit and a mask; googles with a thick rag over his mouth, to prevent from freezing, and very thick and warm winter boots. His real name was then, Algernon Is Forkølelse. Background Before Aphoom-Zhah was as he is, he was an explorer and a scientist that collect several ice pieces from the coldest areas and investigates them for scientific results. One day he went to North Pole, to collect a sample near his tent. As he didn't knew, Ink was chasing through the ice, and as he saw the stranger he shouts, that he must run away. But the man didn't heard his shouts and continues collecting. While not so far away, Jasper was going after Ink, and his powers radiates throught the cold snow. With his powers, he made the ground shook and making lots of cracks. The man, that felt the shook stopped for a while as he looks around, but because of his trouble-some ballance, he stepped to a crack and the ice bellow him breaks. He fell into the icy cold water. He manages to swim up and call for anyone's help. Ink and Jasper were long gone and there was no one with him. He sank again and stayed for a very long time inside the water. The ice surrownding him goes at him and makes flakes around his clothes as the coldness comes inside his body, and from his brown color he got light blue. In an amount of time, a middle aged woman, with a white furr coat came to the same spot the man was, seeing only a frozen tent. With her powers she feels an icy presence beneth her. With her powers of ice, she summons, that the person should be brought back up. After the body was from the water again, all frozen solid, she helps with her powers to let the person go from the 'coochon'. She then saw a man, with pure light-blue skin, no hair, with a well build muscels. She still saw that he was wearing his half mask on, and pulls it off. The person had no eyes or a mouth, instead there were only three black holes in place. She smiled to herself as she places a kiss on his forehead and went to her path. In some moments, the person breaths in a new life. A life he never wanted, a life that was his course, a cold life. Now wherever he steps, his ice cold magic quickly frozes everything around him, and leaving it that way. He wanders around, looking for a purpose to live in this life. With his new pair of 'eyes' he now sees every spirit and Guardian wondering around and seeing them as evil beasts that want to snatch him. Powers and Abilities Freezing powers His powers radiates all around he goes and freezes everything without moving a muscle. Eye seeing Because of his loos of eyes, he now sees every spirit and Guardian as evil beings. Ice skating As he can freeze everything, he can also glide or ice skate through the ice that he makes. Relationships The Old Ones (Need to add) Trivia * His surname Is and Forkølelse, is from Danish language, meaning Ice and cold. * Yaksh is in the country, north-east from Greenland. Category:Cody10210 Category:Males Category:Evil